Singing in the rain
by Arakasi
Summary: Vimaire et SA ville. La pluie s’infiltrait dans les moindres recoins, dans la moindre faille. Inondait caves et égouts, emportant avec elle des couches de vilenies et de crasse séculaires et les projetant dans un grondement de fin du monde à la surface.


**Titre :** Singing in the rain  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** Les Annales du Disque-monde – Terry Pratchett  
**Genre :** général  
**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages cités sont à

**Commentaire perso :** Encore une fic plutôt brève, bien que ma première sur l'univers du sieur Pratchett. Fanfiction sur Vimaire et sa ville (il a tempérament très possessif cet homme-là : _sa_ cité, _son _guet, _ses_ hommes,_ sa_ loi, _ses_ criminels, voire _son_ patricien… mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime.) Elle pourrait se situer chronologiquement n'importe quand à partir du tome « Va-t'en-guerre ».

Arakasi vous salue bien et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Singing in the rain**

* * *

Il pleuvait sur la cité.

L'orage s'était accru avec une prudence insidieuse, débutant par quelques averses clairsemées, inoffensives échauffourées avant la charge finale, puis avait progressivement pris de l'assurance. Des nuages noirs étaient venus du large. Ils s'étaient rassemblés en masses menaçantes dérivant dans le ciel grisâtre. Le jour s'était assombri. Un grondement sourd avait fait vibrer les pavés, semblable à celui de quelque énorme animal s'éveillant au fond de sa caverne. Puis le premier éclair avait éclaboussé les rues de sa lumière éphémère et la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Et n'avait plus cessé.

Quelques jours à peine avaient suffi pour mettre la ville à genoux et l'orage avait pris ses aises, tel un général victorieux se reposant sur un champ de bataille. Les journées et les nuits se succédaient, indiscernables les unes des autres, engluées dans la même moiteur compacte. De temps en temps, une brève éclaircie permettait du juger du temps écoulé, puis la pluie reprenait ses droits.

Ankh-Morpork sommeillait.

Ankh-Morpork comatait.

La grande place était désertée. Spectacle surprenant s'il en fut. La foule glapissante qui la peuplait d'ordinaire _ nains, trolls, marchands, mendiants et illuminés de toutes sortes, s'insultant et se foulant aux pieds mutuellement dans la plus belle tradition morporkienne _ s'était dispersée. Les gardes du palais, eux-mêmes, avaient abandonné leurs postes, leur fidélité bornée mise à rude épreuve par les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur leurs têtes, les gelant jusqu'à l'os. Une révolution populaire semblait hautement invraisemblable et une porte pouvait tout aussi bien être gardée de l'intérieur, n'est-ce-pas ? Le patricien avait sagement fermé les yeux et la cité avait un peu plus sombré dans l'atonie.

La pluie coulait entre les fissures des murs des riches demeures. Elle dégringolait le long des gouttières et des toits, emportant parfois quelques tuiles au passage, voire une cheminée trop fragile. Perchées sur les chéneaux du palais du patricien, les gargouilles s'en donnaient à cœur joie, leurs grognements de plaisir couverts par le rugissement de l'orage. Des gésiers d'eau noire jaillissaient de leurs gueules pour s'écraser avec fracas vingt mètres plus bas. Les pavés des rues crissaient et se fendaient sous la pression inhabituelle.

Au niveau du Pont d'Airain, comme dans bien d'autres lieux de la ville, l'Ankh était sorti de son lit et répandait allégrement sa pestilence dans les rues. Des coulées de boue épaisses couraient le long des trottoirs, bifurquaient au coin des ruelles pour se réunir en un tourbillon fétide au milieu de la grande place. S'y mêlaient dans un joyeux remous des années et des années d'ordures ménagères jaillissant à torrents des antiques égouts de la ville.

Ankh Morpork vomissait Ankh-Morpork.

………………………………………………………………………

Plaqué contre le socle d'une des nombreuses statues qui bordaient le palais, les oreilles remplies d'eau et un cigare dégoulinant à la main, le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire était un homme satisfait.

Satisfait d'avoir provisoirement le dos au sec, même si cela impliquait que le reste de son anatomie ruissela de pluie. Satisfait de sentir l'eau s'infiltrer à travers les minces semelles en carton de ses bottes et inonder petit à petit ses orteils frigorifiés. Satisfait de se trouver sur _cette_ place, dans _cette_ ville, par _cette_ nuit pluvieuse. Satisfait même à la pensée du savon mémorable qu'il essuierait, une fois rentré à la demeure de la rue Morphique et le somptueux tapis du feu seigneur Ramkin irrémédiablement souillé.

Car la pluie était une alliée. Presque une amie.

Elle s'infiltrait dans les moindres recoins, dans la moindre faille. Inondait caves et égouts, emportant avec elle des couches de vilenies et de crasse séculaires et les projetant dans un grondement de fin du monde à la surface. Elle purgeait les entrailles de la ville de leurs péchés et les révélait au grand jour, généralement, il fallait bien le reconnaître, sous la forme de cadavres boursouflés ou d'autres pièces à conviction encore plus répugnantes.

Nul n'échappait à son étreinte. Les Ombres se recroquevillaient sur elles-mêmes, comme un chien méchant battu par son maître. Assassins et malfrats, tous oiseaux de nuit par excellence, évitaient soigneusement de mettre le nez dehors. Les uns étaient trop inquiets de leur mise pour risquer leur précieux habits noirs sous la pluie battante et les autres trop occupés à écoper leurs demeures pour se soucier de dévaliser celle d'autrui. Les honnêtes gens, quant à eux, se livraient à la seule activité à laquelle aucun flic du multivers n'avait jamais rien pu trouver de répréhensible : le sommeil.

Il y avait des exceptions, bien sur.

En plissant les yeux, Vimaire pouvait distinguer la lumière isolée d'une fenêtre au second étage du palais. Il l'observa un instant en silence, puis finit par lui adresser un bref hochement de tête, signe de reconnaissance implicite, quoique assez réticent, d'un travailleur solitaire à un autre.

Samuel Vimaire estimait tous ces bienfaits à leur juste valeur, mais ils restaient pourtant secondaires, pâles reflets d'une évidence bien plus viscérale, si intime qu'elle en devenait dérangeante. Aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, quand grigous et bourgeois se calfeutraient frileusement chez eux, la ville se livrait à lui. Elle lui appartenait. Il en escaladait les ponts, flânait le long de ses artères inondées, arpentait ses ruelles nauséabondes avec l'orgueil du propriétaire comblé. Jouissance éphémère et un peu honteuse. Maître d'un domaine de boue, de saleté et de vase que personne ne songeait à lui disputer.

_Sa_ cité. _Ses_ rues.

Son amour et sa honte.

Et ces instants-là n'avaient pas de prix.

………………………………………………………………………

Une charrette jaillit en bringuebalant d'une ruelle adjacente et évita au prix d'un virage hasardeux le bourbier qui avait jadis été la grande place. Elle passa dans une gerbe d'eau devant le commissaire, maculant ses bottes et ses chausses au passage. Celui-ci entrevit la silhouette du conducteur, farouchement cramponné à son siège.

« J'te mords le cul, connard ! » brailla une voix quelque part dans les ténèbres.

Vimaire sonda le rideau du pluie du regard, ses instincts de flic éveillés, prés à alpaguer le premier venu, voire à le malmener légèrement avec un tact typiquement policier. Qui traînait dans les rues par un temps pareil et n'était ni un mendiant, ni un agent désoeuvré, nourrissait forcément des mauvaises intentions.

On jura.

Des bruits d'éclaboussures retentirent.

On jura plus énergiquement.

Quelque chose d'humide et poisseux se glissa entre ses jambes. L'homme abaissa les yeux sur ce qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un gros rat crevé. Ceci dit, la vermine d'Ankh-Morpork était généralement mieux nourrie et elle ne sentait pas aussi mauvais. L'animal lui renvoya un regard maussade. Se gratta vigoureusement un tronçon d'oreille de la patte, pulvérisant un nuage de gouttelettes.

« Geint. Geint. P'tain de merde. Tu vas tout de même pas laisser un pauvre p'tit chien sous la flotte, hein ? Pis entre terriers, faut bien se serrer les coudes. Sauf ton respect bien sur.»

L'homme et le chien se fixèrent quelques secondes dans un silence interloqué.

Puis Vimaire battit des paupières, tandis que son cerveau effaçait les paroles qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas pu entendre. Il se détendit. Le civil isolé s'était éloigné, semblait-il, et il n'allait tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre petit corniaud sous la flotte… Poussé par un élan de solidarité inexplicable, il écarta légèrement les chevilles et tenta bravement de faire abstraction de l'odeur envahissante du cabot qui se pelotonnait entre ses bottes.

………………………………………………………………………

Les heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent dans une agréable monotonie.

Homme et chien restèrent immobiles, glissant peu à peu dans une semi-somnolence. Des débris de bois _ planches arrachées, tonneaux brisés, meubles en morceaux _ dérivaient à leurs pieds, tourbillonnant et s'entrechoquant dans une danse hypnotique. A quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes, la lumière du bureau perdit brièvement de son intensité, avant de briller à nouveau d'un éclat plus vif, indiquant que son occupant venait d'en renouveler les chandelles.

L'aube vint, discernable seulement à une légère variation dans le gris sale du ciel. Le commissaire s'écarta comme à regret du socle de bronze et s'immobilisa au bord du trottoir. Contempla d'un air songeur la mare bouillonnante et puante qui s'étendait à ses pieds, faisant tournoyer une ou deux fois son épée dégainée entre ses doigts à titre d'essai. Une ombre d'hésitation traversa son visage, tandis qu'il balayait rapidement la place des yeux. Recroquevillé contre un mur, le corniaud le fixait d'un œil morne et _ il aurait pu le jurer _ un brin rancunier.

Mais les chiens ne parlent pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le commissaire sauta à pieds joins dans une flaque.

Si un improbable passant s'était promené au petit matin au centre-ville, il aurait assisté à un bien étrange spectacle. Celui de sa grandeur l'honorable duc d'Ankh esquissant quelques pas de danse maladroits sur la chaussée trempée, aspergeant généreusement les lieux d'eau saumâtre.

Et il fredonnait.

Faisait sauter lestement son épée d'une main à l'autre.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Vimaire lâcha un juron quand son pied gauche glissa, manquant de l'envoyer s'étaler à plat ventre sur les restes d'une carriole défoncée. Il rajusta sa cape détrempée sur ses épaules et rengaina son arme de fonction, adressant aux alentours déserts le sourire un peu gêné de tout quinquagénaire surpris dans une activité particulièrement embarrassante.

Assis sur son derrière, le chien foudroya du regard l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

« _Singing in the rain_, ben tiens... » marmonna-t-il, avant de conclure avec philosophie : « Ville de cinglés. »

Gaspode grogna une dernière fois à l'adresse de ce monde si cruel pour les petits bâtards pouilleux. Puis se jeta à l'eau et se mit à nager énergiquement en direction du porche du palais.

………………………………………………………………………

Debout devant sa fenêtre, Veterini regarda avec un intérêt vaguement amusé la silhouette de Vimaire s'éloigner d'un pas anormalement allègre et disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. Quand il se détourna de la vitre embuée, un sourire énigmatique étirait ses lèvres minces et décolorées. La pluie avait, semblait-il, un curieux effet sur le caractère naturellement vindicatif du commissaire. Et les sujets de distraction étaient si rares par les temps qui couraient… En outre, l'acquisition d'un nouveau moyen de pression n'était jamais à dédaigner.

Il revint à pas lents vers son bureau. Feuilleta d'une main lasse les piles de paperasse qui l'encombraient, dédaignant une énième lettre de réclamation de la ligue antidiffamatoire siliceuse pour une interminable missive du seigneur Sédatif. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Ankh-Morpork restait Ankh-Morpork, patrie des chicaneurs et ergoteurs de tout poil. Le patricien caressa sa barbe bien taillée et soupira.

Les bougies crachotaient dans leurs chandeliers.

Au dehors, l'orage grondait joyeusement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Veterini étendit un bras et sans détourner les yeux de document qu'il étudiait, se mit à battre distraitement un tempo enlevé sur le bois verni de la table.

Il sifflotait tout bas.

« _I'm haaappy again … __'Cause I'm singing... Just singing in the raaain...._ »


End file.
